Abandono
by linkinm1a1
Summary: Natza — Oneshot. Preludio de Limbo


**Abandono**

* * *

**Forsake por Janembajuice**

**Traduccion Por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí...? —Preguntó Erza con remota amargura.

—Yo... no lo sé... —respondió Natsu— Supongo que es porque este es el lugar más tranquilo que se me ocurrió.

El dúo se sentó con un silencio desconcertante mientras estaba sentado contra el tocón de un gran árbol que se alza a pocos metros de un acantilado que domina gran parte del bosque. Los tonos anaranjados y vibrantes de la puesta de sol se mezclaron con el horizonte donde se podían ver varias montañas a kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando Erza se dio cuenta de lo que le resultaba demasiado familiar, suspiró cuando muchos recuerdos de este lugar en particular comenzaron a entrar en su mente.

—Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar? —Preguntó ella, sin cambiar su tono de voz dura.

—No lo sé... —Natsu admitió humildemente.

Erza se enojó por esto. —Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? Bien podría irme.

El tono que solía responder hizo que Natsu se sintiera un poco incómodo. —Es solo que... no hemos hablado durante las últimas semanas...

Erza se estremeció interiormente. Era muy consciente de lo deliberada que era cuando se trataba de evitarlo recientemente, un asunto sobre el que preferiría no conversar. Su actitud se mantuvo sin cambios sin embargo. —¿Así que solo quieres una pequeña charla? Natsu, realmente no tengo tiempo para esto... —admitió pellizcar el puente de su nariz.

Natsu podía sentir que ella realmente no quería estar allí y le dolía. Con un suspiro tembloroso, habló. —¿Recuerdas ... todas las veces que nos juntábamos en este lugar? —Preguntó.

Erza se congeló. Sí, ella recordaba. Ella recordaba demasiado bien. Amaba y odiaba esos recuerdos, ya que simultáneamente forjaban alegría y culpa. Moviendose incómodamente, encontró difícil encontrar las palabras válidas para responder, pero Natsu se mantuvo paciente. —Yo... pensé que te dije que te olvidaras de todo... —dijo finalmente. Esta vez su voz perdiendo su tono astringente.

—Olvídar, dices...—Natsu se rió entre dientes cínicamente— ¿Cómo puedo olvidar momentos tan memorables...? —Dijo con amargura— No puedo simplemente... olvidar.

La culpa que llevaba Erza se hacía más y más evidente a medida que avanzaba. —Natsu ... mira ... —se movió una vez más, endureciendo sus nervios— Esos recuerdos... lo que hicimos... lo que teníamos... Nada de eso significaba nada... —ella podía ver a Natsu ponerse rígido mientras decía eso, pero ella siguió adelante— Fue divertido mientras duró... Lo siento, pero eso es todo en el pasado ahora... —su voz se enganchó— …Pero aún eres un amigo mío precioso, Natsu. No puedo permitirme perderte. Simplemente, no... Creo que una relación sea lo mejor para nosotros... —incluso ella no se creyó a sí misma. Apartó su mirada de Natsu, porque si lo miraba, seguramente no podría soportar la vista.

Hubo un silencio largo, incómodo y prolongado. El aire estaba cargado de tensión, un gran contraste con el paisaje pacífico. Natsu se puso de pie lentamente, y caminó hasta que estuvo a pocos metros del árbol, Erza lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿Eso fue todo lo que alguna vez fui para ti...? —Preguntó.

—Qué…?

—Un reemplazo... solo estaba allí para reemplazar para alguien, ¿no?

Los ojos de Erza se ensancharon. —…YO…

—Solo porque _El_ estaba en la cárcel en ese momento, decidiste conformarte con la siguiente mejor cosa...

—¡N-no, eso no es en absoluto como fue! —Negó suplicante.

—Nunca te importó... Me usaste para compensar, porque nadie más podía.

—¡N-Natsu...! —Se levantó bruscamente y agarró a Natsu por los hombros y lo empujó contra otro árbol, sobresaltándolo ligeramente. Permaneció con los brazos extendidos mientras su cabeza estaba boca abajo mientras estaba sombreada por su cabello. Ella estaba respirando temblorosamente— No... No es verdad... No es verdad en absoluto... —por mucho que ella quisiera negar estos precedentes, no pudo evitar sentirse consciente de la verdad que sostenían sus palabras.

Natsu se apartó de Erza, para su sorpresa. Estaba claramente agitado, sus puños estaban amontonados y la temperatura subió unos grados. —Entonces por qué...? —susurró.

—¿Qué ...?

—¿Por qué dijiste que sí ...?

—Decir que sí…?

—Si sabias que nunca sentiste lo mismo... ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo...?

Erza se quedó en silencio.

—Me hiciste creer que teníamos algo. Estaba extasiado cuando dijiste que sí. Porque realmente pensé que me amabas de nuevo... —Natsu estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras apretaba los dientes— Y ahora... ¿Ahora me estás diciendo que me olvide de todo?

La boca de Erza estaba ligeramente abierta, y tenía los ojos muy abiertos y brumosos. Quería desesperadamente decir algo, pero no había nada que pudiera decir. Todo lo que Natsu había dicho, era verdad. Era cierto y ella lo sabía todo el tiempo. Sus sentimientos se mantuvieron fieles a Jellal, y solo había usado Natsu como una medida contemporánea, como un medio para intentar salvarla de la depresión. Ella lo había usado. Ella no podía negar nada de eso. Esa fue la razón principal de su culpa. Sabía que Natsu tenía sentimientos por ella, y tirar esos sentimientos era la decisión más lamentable que había tomado hasta ahora. El agujero que cavó ahora era demasiado profundo para cualquier forma de reconciliación.

Natsu se giró hacia la puesta de sol, que había comenzado a perder su saturación cuando el atardecer comenzó a asentarse. —Quieres que olvide... Entonces, bien... lo olvidaré todo... —su voz extrañamente atronadora sonó claramente en sus oídos. —Nunca fuimos una algo... Tú nunca me amaste... Y yo nunca te amé... —Natsu comenzó a alejarse lentamente de las profundidades del frondoso bosque.

Erza no podía mover un músculo mientras miraba impotente a su figura en retirada. Ella permaneció congelada cuando comenzó a fijarse en sus últimas palabras.

_Tú nunca me amaste…_

_Y yo nunca te amé..._


End file.
